The Ghost
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: The boys finally got what they wanted but when Butch finds out whats really happening, he fights to get back what he never noticed he liked.
1. Chapter 1

The narrator

It was a normal day in Townsville. The birds are singing, the people are laughing, and the Powerpuff girls are fighting evil villains. The usual day in Townsville.

No ones POV

It was a stare down between Butch and Buttercup away from their fighting brothers and sisters. Buttercup started by flying down to Butch and giving him a punch but he easily dodged it. Then he kicked Buttercup and hit her straight in the face. He chuckled but then put on a shocked face. So did Buttercup but as she was staring he punched her.

It was different with Blossom and Brick. They kept flying and dodging until Brick got tired of it and he threw a laser at Blossom.

Last but not least, Bubbles and Boomer. They were throwing electros at each other but one of the electros finally hit someone.

The boys flew down smirking as the girls fell in front of them. All the people were bowing down at the Rowdyruff boys. "Yeah. You better bow down to us." The boys were laughing exept for Butch. He saw something.

Butchs POV

It's her. It's actually her. I cannot believe what I saw. Buttercup came out of her body. Her pale and lifeless body. And a ghost. It was Buttercups ghost. I don't even think I'm supposed to see that. I wonder if anyone else sees her.

Her ghost is looking around. I don't wanna say or do anything because people or my brothers are gonna think I'm crazy. She flew all in my face. I blinked a couple times. Then she flew back. "You see me?" I looked around and nodded slightly. "Come on dudes. Let's go." Brick says. Then we all flew away.

_Sigh _I layed down on my bed. Im so glad to get rid of that Buttercup ghost. Im not even sure if I actially saw it. It coukd have just been my imagination. "No its not. " "Ahhhhh! Woah! What did you do that for? I almost fell off my bed." " You did fall off your bed."

Oh. Im on the floor. That is embarrasing. "No. " "Its not embarrasing?" "Its embarrasing **and **funny._" _ She was laughing at me. Nice. Very nice. "It is. " WHAT!?_  
_

"Are you reAding my mind or something? " "You said it out loud cause I cant do that but I wish I could. " "Read minds you mean?" "No. Become a ghost. " "But you are a ghost. " "I DIDNT WANT TO BECOME A GHOST! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!" Hmm. I think she is mad.

"Buttercup?" "WHAT?!" "Are you mad or something because your yelling and stuff..."

Buttercup's POV

I cant belive how stupid he is. No wonder he didnt talk much. But what i really cant belive is that I let him destroy me. That big pile of noth-i-n-g...

Butch's POV

Huh. She didnt answer me yet. I guess she is maaaaaaaa! Ow. What the hell? _Gasp! _Im a ghost! Where is Buttercup's ghost?

"A little disguisting but I think this could work. " That sounded just like me but I didnt say anything. "I am in your body genuis. "

"What!?" "I honestly didnt think I would sound like you though. " Then she left... with MY body!

I followed her out into the hall when we both flew back. The place was completely filled with people. I wonder why. "The people are after you genius." "Me? Why?"

"Yeah you because you guys destroyed me and my sis-" She couldnt finish her sentance because my brother flew in right away. I wonder if they see me. I really hope they do.

"Yo Butch. Why are all these people in here?! They look like all of Townsville." Brick asked. I thought he was supposed to be the smart one. "Hello." I said "Dont you see me?" I dont think they see me.

Buttercup's POV

"Yo Butch?" What should I say. Brick was asking Butch something but I dont think they see him and I am in his body. First of all, I thought Brick was supposed to be the smart one. Second, I really should have thought this out more but at least I know Butch is dumb so I just said "I dont know."

Ha ha ha. Butch **is **dumb isnt he? Not only is he dumb, he is really crazy. I remember when he and his brothers became big and he was dancing around or something with his tongue out repeating the games they were playing. The games they played did really hurt but the way he did the thing with repeating and tongue was actually kinda cute. WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

I CANNOT SAY THAT! Im in his body too. That is disgusting. "Yo Butch. I asked you something like two minutes ago." "Huh? What?" "Forget it." Then they looked out of the room and when they finally noticed there were no people in the hall, they left the room.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" What the hell? "They dont notice me. They dont know Im here. Im here but they dont knoe Im here. They think you are me. But you are not me and- " "Butch, shut up!" "Huh? What?" Wow. I guess I can really act like Butch.

"Butch. Its ok. As long as Im in your body... Uh." Long pause. "I really dont know how to finish my sentence." "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "OK! OK! SHUT UP! I got something to tell you Butch" He calmed down and sat or whatever ghosts do on the bed. I sat down too. In Butchs body.

"Ok. Listen. Me and my sisters let you guys destroy us." "WHAT?! WHY?!" "Ok. Calm down. Ill tell you."

Butchs POV

Why would they **_LET_** us destroy them?! Dont they care about themselves? "I really REALLY dont want to admit this but... I COULDNT!" This is weird coming out of my body. "I know this is weird. You can have your body back." "You serious?!" She nodded and I went inside my body, pushing her out of it.

"Anyway, what was it you couldnt do?" " Oh yeah. That. We had a plan to mix up who kisses who to see if the shot that Him gave you was color coded but-"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! DO NOT LET ANY OF YOUR SISTERS KISS ME!" "Butch. Thats the whole point of why we let you destroy us. None of us would take the risk. Even if the plan would work, none of us would do it and none of us wanted each other to do it." Wow.

I dont know what to do or say. I mean, honestly, it sounded like she liked me but it also sounded like I like her with that yell telling her not to let her sisters kiss me. EW. I dont even want to think about her sisters kissing me. If anyone in the universe has to kiss me, I would for sure pick Buttercup to kiss me. I know that really sounded like I liked her but maybe I do. Maybe I dont. No one will ever know and I will never tell.

"Butch?" "Yeah?" "Um... What did you plan to do after you destroy me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. What **did **i plan to do after i destroy her? Me and brothers were so worked up on actually destroying them that we never had time to think about what we were gonna do after. "Well. we honestly didnt think we would make it this far."

"Really? You guys really set your heart out on destroying us. I would think that you guys had a special reason." "Well, we didnt really have a reason, i guess. We were born to destroy you. Literally. I mean we didnt get to do anything except plan and think and train and plan and think and train all our lives. When we were born, the first thing we did was come at you and try to destroy you."

" _Giggle _ its like me and my sisters."

"What do you mean?" "All our lives we were destroying all the super villians. We didnt have time to do anything else. In fact, our dad had to build a super suit that gives him super powers to spend a little time with us- "Then why doesnt he fight with you anymore?" " Let me finish. Anyway we were born with super powers that no one else had so we had to fight. Dont get me wrong, i do like fighting. But if me and my sisters were not born to do this, we wouldnt be doing it."

Wow. I never thought of it that way. If we were both born like normal people, we wouldnt be doing this. Just think of our future together if we were not born to fight each other.

We woudnt be talking about this. Buttercup wouldnt be a ghost. We would have time to do other stuff. Then we would meet each other at the park, fall in love, and then get married!

Um. Fine. Maybe i do like Buttercup... a little bit. "A little bit?" "What?" "Get married. Seriously?"

"Um. No?" "I heard what you said." "You can read minds?" "No. You said it out loud." "Really?" "Yeah." "What was the first word i said." "You said we would meet each other in the park, fall in love, and get married." "Wow. Out of all the things i acadentally say out loud-" "I didnt know you liked me." "Huh? Oh. What do you mean like you? I dont like you at all." "Oh really? Then i guess i should leave." "NO! I didnt mean that. Please stay."

She sat on the bed again. "Im sorry. I didnt mean that. " "What did you mean?" _sigh _Im gonna have to tell her. I just dont know how. "Ok. Maybe i do like you a little bit. " Well, i wasnt that bad was i?

"Butch." "Yeah?" "A little bit?" Oh god im sweating. Shes looking at me like she knows the answer. Wait a minute. She does know the answer. So why keep it away?

"Ok Buttercup. I do like you. A lot. Are you happy now?" Man. Did i really have to say, a lot?

"_Giggle _Yes I am." "Seriously?" "Yep." "Wow. I would think you would be disguisted." "Dont worry." "About what?" "Your secret." "Really? I mean thats hard insults and it would really be a good way to prove that im soft and stuff..."

"Well are you soft?" "Nnnnnn... Uh... I really dont know." "_Chuckle." "_Oh so now your making fun of me?" "No its just cute." "Cute? You think im cute?" "Yea." "You know, your really not what i expected." "What do you mean?"

"I mean all your fights your always tough and stuff. Even at school your mean and stuff." "Butch?" "Yea?" "How do you know what i do at school?" Oh man. Why did i have to say that? I got nothing to save myself so i just stayed quiet. "Butch?" I nodded. What am i doing? She just smiled so i know she got what i meant, i think.

"You know, being in the afterlife does change you a little bit." I didnt know what to say so i stayed silent. We both sat on my bed for a while. Buttercup was looking at nothing while i was looking at her.

"You know i can see you right?" "What!? Ha. See me doing what? Im not doing any.. thing." I faded in the last word. I dont know why. I was probably embarrased. Oh who am i kidding? I was terrified!

Again we sat on my bed in silence but this time,, i was looking at what Buttercup was looking at now.. Nothing. Which is what she feels inside right now. I feel bad for her. I wonder what she is thinking right now. "Buttercup?" She still was looking at nothing but she said "Yea?"

"_SIGH_ Im sorry this happened to you." Now she faced me and smiled. "Thanks. You know I would kiss you right now but i would go through you." Then we both laughed for a while. Wait a minute." You would?" Her laughter died down and she finally spoke. "Yea. I would." "Really?" "Butch. I said it twice. You dont have to ask me again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I really hope you will enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading The Ghost!**

* * *

Wow. I dont know if its a good thing or a bad thing...

OH WHO AM I KIDDING! THATS AWESOME!

I started jumping up and down and up and down on my bed.

Then my brothers burst through the door and i stopped, standing on my bed. "Butch! What are you doing?" Brick said.

"Um..." "Oh whatever. We are going to mess with Townsville. You coming?"

I looked down at Buttercup and she looked up at me. She smiled and then i looked at my brothers. "Yeah." I said and then I joined them.

"Why did you have to stare at your bed to find an answer?" Brick asked.

I guess they didnt see Buttercup on the bed. I kinda feel bad for leaving her there... all alone... after a moment...

"Butch! What is wrong with you today!" "Nothing." I muttered.

We got to the mayor's office and found the mayor under his desk and we heard his assistant crying in the other room. My brothers went over to the desk but I stayed in one place.

Brick turned around, "Butch! What are you standing there for?" I didnt answer. "Butch!"

I sighed. "You know what? Im just gonna go back home." Then I flew back home leaving my brothers standing there in confusion.

When I got to my room, I saw Buttercup laying on her stomach on my bed watching tv. I didnt bother seeing what she was watching. "Buttercup?"

"Huh? Oh. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed you." "Seriously?" "Yep." "Aw. Thats sweet." "Really?" "Yes, Butch."

Wow. She thinks Im sweet. She actually thinks Im sweet! "Butch." "Yea?" "Wanna watch the game?" "Sure." I layed down on my stomach next to her and we yelled yes and no and yeah until the game ended. "That was the most fun i had watching a game ever!" "Aw. Thanks Butch." "Well its true." She giggled.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked

She sighed and looked down without a word. "Whats wrong?"

She paused before speaking. "I just dont know why my sisters arnt with me. Im lonely as a ghost."

I didnt know what to say. I kinda wondered the same thing but i didnt wanna risk telling her.

She sighed again but looked at the tv. Her show was on and I quickly turned the tv off. Then she looked at my face with a frown. Then her eyes got all cute and it looked like she was about to cry.

I sighed and turned it back on. She smiled and turned back to the tv. She looked cute that. Not only her puppy dog face, but her smile, and even the way she turned around. Im actually regreting my whole life right now.

I mean the hitting her, the torturing her, the almost killing her, the killing her, and then killing her the second time but she officially turned...into...a...ghost!

I stood up. "Maybe your not!" I yelled!

"Maybe Im not what?" She stood up too.

"MAYBE YOUR NOT OFFICIALLY A GHOST!"

"Butch what do mean?" I came closer to her. "What if I can somehow bring you _and _your sisters back, so you dont have to keep worrying _or _be ghost anymore!" "Butch. Thats so sweet that you would really think and care about me like that. And cute too! But are you sure thats even possible?"

"Well Buttercup, Im not gonna let you live or um.. I mean be a ghost for the rest of... Anyway, Im not gonna live my life just laying here doing nothing, I dont even like messing with Townsville anymore. I just care about you, and I want you to be happy. I know your not happy like this."

"Butch. You really mean it?" I nodded. She was smiling so much. "Thank you, Butch. Thats the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"A little corny Buttercup." Then we both started laughing.

Once we calmed down, she asked, "So how are we gonna do this?" "Wow."

"What? What happened?"

"You really are excited about this arnt you?" I chuckled. "Oh Butch. What am I going to do with you?"

"How about promise to kiss me we bring you back."

She giggled. "Ok. I promise, I will kiss you once I can."Then we both just laughed again. You know, I just think that both of us are stalling because, how do we even start this?

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter and keep reading this story. I'm so sorry if you think it is short, though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Im sooo sorry that I didnt update in while but here are just some review replys.**

**To: xXKittyEarsxX**

**Thanks for liking my story and saying how freaking awesome it is :) Plus thaks for the ideas! Those really helped me. Thanks. You will see them throughout the story so keep an eye out :)**

**To: DeMoNe5s**

**Thank you for reading and following this fic from the start! Plus, I also dont know what to say in reveiws :)**

* * *

Ok. Im done. Enough stalling. Its time to really start this... Somehow.

I walked back and forth across my room, thinking about how to do this. "Ah ha!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I think..." Pause. "We have to..." Pause. "Wait let me stop you there. What are you doing?" She said.

"Ok sorry. Anyway, I think we have to...Go to the library!"

"_Gasp! _Are we really that desprate?!" She asked.

"No its just that we dont have a computer." "Oh. Okay!" Ha. She actually thought that I was gonna read. Haha.

Anyway, we flew to the library and I sat down in front of the computer. I would ask her if she wanted to sit down but I didnt. I think you know why.

I went to a website that was all about ghosts. Literally. Even the ads were about ghosts. "Wow. How do you know about this website?"

I stayed quiet. "Oh. Im sorry. I know it would be akward to talk to nobody."

I shook my head. "Um.. Thats not the reason. Mostly because I do have power over them now. If they laugh at me, there will be conciquences. Its just that...When I was younger, I used to..Um.. be obsessed with ghosts and I used to sneak out and look at this website." That was embarrassing.

She giggled. "Really? Thats so cute."

"Huh?" I dont get it.

"Its cute." She said.

"Really?"

She nodded. I couldnt help but smile. I could feel myself blushing but then I quickly turned back to the computer.

After looking through the website, I finally found what we were looking for...the way to cure her. And then she will kiss me!

Buttercup apparently, was reading it and she said, "Um..Butch. What does half of this stuff even mean?"

I couldnt have said it better myself. This is talking about some rare fruit and branches and whatnot. Not to mention, it says we have to bring some stuff to a gardian angel? This stuff doesnt make any sense but Im willing to do it all for Buttercup and only for Buttercup.

"Ok." I got up. "Lets look for the first thing on the list." I looked back at the computerand it the first thing was a rare flower called Schwots. Thats such a weird name. Anyways, it says that it grows in moist, dark jungles. "Well, I know a jungle close by passed a couple of cities and villiges." I said.

She nodded and we flew off to our adventure. "Wait a minute." She said and we both stopped. "How are we going to remember what else we need?"

"Dont worry about that. I have a good memory." I replied.

She smiled and seeing that, I couldnt help but also smile. Then we started flying to out adventure again. Well, if you can call it an adventure. Heh. Its just getting some stuff and then bringing them to a gardian? A gardian of what? And where is it? I-

Buttercup's POV

Oh no!

* * *

**Thx for reading! I hope liked it! Please review :)**

**Again, sorry that I havnt updated in a long time. I just didnt have the time with all the things that I have to do.**

**P.S. - Im also sorry if it is short. I just thought it would be cool to leave it like that so you could want to read more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter in this fic was kind of a cliff hanger Ha :) **

**Anyways, in this chapter, you will figure out what happened. I hope you guys like it!**

**Hint Hint- There is gonna be more than one OH NO in this chapter ;)**

* * *

Oh no! How did this happen? What am I gonna do? Butch literally fell to the floor and I cant help him. He hit a building straight in the face. That must have hurt. Badly. But now I cant do anything about it. You know, I would have actually hit the building too but I...just...went...right through it.

NO! DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT, BUTTERCUP!

How could I even thik that? Turning him into a ghost too. I mean, its not like I can just make him a ghost right away and stuff. Can I? Ugh! No! Its not a good idea! Well, if you actually think about it...

NO! O my god! Im having a war with myself here. But let me just think about it...

The good things- He wouldnt get hurt anymore, I could actually wake him up because he doesnt look like he is gonna get up anytime soon, I cant do this adventure thing without him, I cant get help- And I think thats it

The bad things- None of use will be able to grab the stuff we need, we would need extra for him too, none of us would be able to get help- And I think that is it

So out of everything- IT IS A BAD IDEA!

I flew down to Butch. No one was around. They were probably either scared to death or crying in their beds. Anyway, Butch was laying on his back and he didnt look like he was going to wake up soon. I dont think I could wake him up. Can I? I am the only one here and he is the only one that can see or hear me. Well, its worth a shot.

I came close to him, and did the sonic scream. "AH! What happened?" Ha. It worked!

"Well, you smacked your face against a building and fell to the ground." I laughed.

He stood up and looked around.

"Um...Who said that? What happened?" He looked around again.

"Uh, Butch. Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked around again, but quicker. "Seriously, who said that? If its you Brick and Boomer, its not funny. Your gonna be in so much trouble!"

Oh no. I dont think he can see me! "Why? Why now? We didnt even get the first thing! We didnt even get to the place! He just had to hit his stupid head on a building!"

"Wait a minute, that doesnt sound like my brothers. It sounds like...Buttercup?!"

Well, at least he hears me. But how am I gonna work with that.

Oh boy, now I wish I never made fun of how stupid he was. Im no smarter than him. I mean, I dont even know what to do now.

I flew back to the library to see if the website was still on but it wasnt. I cant belive this is happening?!

Wait a minute, its ok. Its ok. I never thought of doing this in the first place, it was Butch that insisted it. I really just wanted to kiss him, heh.

I just need to calm down and face the fact that I am a ghost forever and I have no one to talk to. Well, I do but...well you know.

I sat down on the sidewalk, where of course, no one could see me.

**Butch's POV**

Well, the voice stopped.

That better not have been my brothers. They are so dead.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter wasnt as interesting and I also kinda stalled and Im sorry about that**

**Please review!**


End file.
